¡Paga tu apuesta! - Thomarie (One-Shot)
by StarDreamer216
Summary: Después de perder su apuesta, Jasmine exige a Thomas que la pague y nada mejor que obligandolo a contestar unas preguntas muy reveladoras sobre sus sentimientos por cierta pelirroja.


—Empecemos Fletcher

—Yo creo que no

—Oh no, perdiste la apuesta. Cumples tu trato, así que aplasta tu trasero en esa silla ahora mismo

Jazmine apuntó la silla colocada frente a una mesa justo en medio de la habitación, de no ser por los colores blancos y violetas del cuarto y la perfecta iluminación, parecería una sala de interrogatorio.

Thomas se sentó sin rechistar y puso una mala cara que Jazz ignoró. Ella tomó asiento justo frente al castaño y mirando directamente a su armario. Sonrió y Thom cambió su expresión por una de confusión, pensaría que su amiga está loca pero eso ya lo sospechaba desde hace años.

—Empecemos con esta entrevista —Dijo mientras sacaba de un maletín un cuaderno, bolígrafo y lo que parecía una grabadora.

A pesar de que quería hacerlo, Thomas no preguntó de dónde había obtenido el maletín o la grabadora y eso no parecía ser lo más importante en ese momento.

—No dijiste nada sobre grabar.

—No es para tanto, sólo será por si se me pasa algún detalle.

El rostro de Thomas cambió a uno de desconfianza. Conoce a Jazz y tiene el presentimiento de la clase de preguntas que hará o lo que podría pasar con esa grabación.

Ella no pasó por alto la expresión de Thom, por lo que suspiró rodando los ojos.

—Prometo que borraré la grabación.

Thom quería confiar, de verdad, pero con esa chica todo es impredecible.

Suspiró mientras se resignaba.

 _Sólo queda confiar._ —pensó Thomas

—Recuérdame como llegué a esto —dijo para ganar tiempo en lo que su amiga preparaba la grabadora

—Perdiste una apuesta contra mí

— ¿Y por qué una entrevista? —Preguntó, pues ella pudo escoger otra cosa como paga, tal vez que se vista con un atuendo ridículo o que haga algo absurdo. Pero ¿esto?

—Necesito más información para mi álbum Thomarie

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

Thom si alcanzó a escuchar y tampoco le parecía secreto los álbumes que la morena tenía escondidos en su cuarto repletos de fotos que había tomado de su prima y él. En más de una ocasión intentó quitárselos pero fue algo en vano.

—Muy bien, solo serán 10 preguntas.

Thomas asintió y miró la grabadora por un momento. Después observó a Jazz que tenía una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro, eso le provocó escalofríos.

—Primera pregunta: ¿Te gusta Marie?

— ¿Qué rayos Jazz? Eres muy directa.

—Directo al punto, sin rodeos. Ahora responde y sé honesto —apuntó al chico con el dedo mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Thomas suspiró, ¿Qué perdía? Ella ya sabía técnicamente todo y solo era reconfirmarlo.

Ser directo y honesto era la especialidad del castaño y si eso haría que terminará con aquello lo más pronto posible entonces no le daría vueltas a cada pregunta.

—Sí, me gusta —Jazz sonrió complacida.

 _Esto se pondrá interesante._

— ¿Cómo prima, amiga o algo más?

—Esa ya es la segunda —Afirmó Thomas

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí! Cuenta si debo responder— ¡Vaya! Ella no encontraba fallas en su lógica.

—Bueno, si cuenta — _Ahora debo tener más cuidado_ —Responde, Fletcher.

—Esto es absurdo —Él tenía la ligera esperanza de que decidiera cambiar la pregunta. Eso no pasó. —Me gusta como algo más.

— ¿Podrías ser más específico? —El castaño la observo y encarnó una ceja, Jazz solo rodeo los ojos —Si, cuenta como la tercera. —Respondió la pregunta no formulada.

 _Estoy desperdiciando preguntas. Más te vale que lo captes o yo misma haré que lo entiendas a las malas_.

—Me gusta con un sentido romántico.

Ahora sí, Jazmine sonrió. Incluso la persona más distraída del mundo captaría esa frase.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

—Tal vez desde los 9 ó 10 años. No lo recuerdo con exactitud.

 _Así que tuve razón todo este tiempo._

— ¿Qué harías si Marie decide salir con otro chico?

Thom apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Eso ya había ocurrido y tenía la respuesta más que clara. Maldecía internamente a Jackson por salir con Marie y se maldecía a si mismo por seguirlos en un estúpido impulso. A pesar de que no salieron en modo de pareja si lo hicieron en una "cita" y para su fortuna no hubo una segunda.

—Me enojaría tal vez, pero si Marie es feliz no diría nada siempre y cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a seguirla en una cita? —Oh, ella lo sabía. No por algo Fred es pésimo guardando secretos.

—Si —Respondió entre dientes

Jazz observó su libreta ignorando la actitud del castaño y su tensión. Miró hacia el armario que estaba detrás del castaño y suspiró. Debía continuar.

— ¿Te consideras celoso?

—Si

— ¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque me molesta que un chico se acerque, la quieran cortejar o piensen en invitarla a salir. Soy celoso Jazz, lo sé y lo admito, y lo último que desearía sería perderla por alguien que no la merezca.

Jazz miró fijamente a Thomas, no sabía si sorprenderse o sonreír complacida. Él siempre ha sido un chico de pocas palabras y ella se ha dado cuenta que justo en esta entrevista muestra una honestidad tan profunda que un arrepentimiento pasó por su mente sólo por una milésima de segundo. Después descartó la idea al notar el gran material que tendrá para sus álbumes.

 _¡Debo aprovechar su honestidad!_

— ¿Que te gusta de Marie?

Ho sí, es ahora o nunca. Esa pregunta que salía tan natural de sus labios provocó una mirada perdida acompañada de un leve sonrojo en el castaño. Miró el armario y sonrió complacida.

 _Espero que estés escuchando atentamente._

—Wow —Parecía tranquilo, analizando su respuesta con imágenes de la pelirroja pasando por su cabeza. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —Preguntó tratando de evadirla.

—Toda la tarde —Jazz sonrió entendiendo el juego.

Pero él no tenía toda la tarde.

—Muy bien —Suspiró resignado — ¿Por dónde empiezo? Me gusta todo de ella, sus errores y aciertos, su personalidad brillante, su torpeza y distracción, cuando se enoja o frustra —Thomas sonrió. Esa torpe sonrisa de enamorado. —Adoro cuando sonríe y cuando me dice "Tommy" porque siento que es algo entre ella y yo y ese detalle es solo para mí. Aunque suene egoísta, no me importa, si se trata de ella soy egoísta.

Ahora sí, Jazmine estaba más que emocionada. Quería pararse de la silla y saltar por todo el cuarto pero se contuvo, con todo el dolor de su corazón se quedó quieta mientras contuvo la sonrisa.

 _Última pregunta_. — Ambos pensaron con cierto alivio.

— ¿Algún comentario adicional, Thom?

Thomas se sorprendió ¿En verdad era esa su última pregunta? Él esperaba algo más... revelador. Claro que se sintió aliviado pero algo no lo dejaba estar tranquilo ¿Y si era una trampa?

Jazz captó la indecisión del castaño.

Ella claramente tenía muchas preguntas todavía y con todas esas respuestas le aparecieron más. Pero, quería que él mismo dijera lo que tuviera que decir, con las que había dado, a ella le bastaban... por ahora.

—Si no tienes nada más que agregar solo dilo.

— ¡No! —Interrumpió Thomas —En realidad si tengo algo que agregar. — _¿Que puedo perder?_ —No importa cuánto tiempo pase, mis sentimientos por ella no cambiarán, aunque estos no lleguen a ser correspondidos.

Y eso bastó para que Jazmine se levantara de la silla dando gritos agudos y pequeños saltos por el cuarto.

Thomas la dejó ser, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y apagaba la grabadora. Revisó la hora en su celular y comprobó que aún faltaba un rato para reunirse con su media prima. Tal vez pasaría con Xavier y Fred antes.

Jazz se calmó y le sonrió a Thom.

—Esto fue más de lo que espere.

—Lo sé. Pediste que fuera honesto.

—Gracias por serlo Thom. Me acabas de dar, metafóricamente, oro.

 _Demonios Jazz, no hagas que me arrepienta._

—Mejor me voy antes de que piense seriamente en romper la grabadora.

Jazmine reaccionó y se la quitó.

Después ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal donde se despidieron. Thomas no dijo nada más y se marchó en dirección a la casa Jhonson Flynn.

En cuánto cerró la puerta corrió a su habitación, guardó la grabadora en un cajón y abrió su armario.

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada con la mirada fija en una caja de zapatos. Tardó un momento en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que ya no estaba "encerrada". Miró a su amiga con su rostro completamente rojo y sus labios entre abiertos, parecía querer decir algo pero nada coherente lograba formularse.

—Ya sal de ahí.

Y como si fuera un robot se levantó solo para sentarse en la cama mientras su amiga recogía las sillas y la mesa.

— ¿M-me pu-puedes recordar p-por qué me es-escondí en t-tu armario?

Jazmine se rió, tal vez la situación no tenía mucha gracia pero, dios, para ella tenía toda la gracia del mundo.

—Perdiste una apuesta.

Parecía que Marie se estaba calmando, pues el rojo de su rostro disminuía y sus manos dejaban de temblar.

—Pero es-estuvo mal escuchar l-la conversación entre t-tú y T-Thomas

— ¡Hey! Yo decido como pagan sus apuestas. Además era algo que escucharías algún día. El estar presente solo fue un privilegio que me otorgue.

Marie nuevamente se sonrojó y los nervios volvieron. Bien, tal vez estuvo mal ponerse en medio de esta "relación" pero la desesperación la estaba abrumando. Un chico que no quiere confesarse y una chica que no quiere admitir lo que siente.

Todo parecía un fanfiction que nunca acaba.

Jazz suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Todavía no sentía el arrepentimiento.

— ¿O me vas a decir que no te hizo ni siquiera un poquito feliz escuchar aquellas palabras de Thomas?

No necesitó que respondiera. Una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios acompañada de un brillo peculiar en sus ojos le decía todo.

 _Debería hacer apuestas con estos dos más seguido._

 _ **Se supone que solo sería un One-Shot breve y terminó algo largo ¿Por qué soy así? ;-;**_

 _ **También me he dado cuenta de que soy mega cursi escribiendo confesiones –w- ¿Por qué soy asi? X2**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara y luego regresaré con más 7w7**_

 _ **Bye- Bye**_


End file.
